the bargain trick
by likewhattt
Summary: Hermione had prepared to make a bargain. Too bad it turned out to be a trick. COMPLETE


**Hello! I don't really know what to say about this one except I am a victim of severe and chronological hits of inspiration, and this is one of the results. So that's there.**

**Words: 1,300**

**Rating: K+ (for one or two words and Draco Malfoy)**

**_Note:_ _All characters recognizable are property of our queen and savior J.K. Rowling's beautiful mind. As this is a_ _fanfiction it should not be taken in any other way._**

* * *

**the bargain trick**

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the meeting room, and made her presence known. She was late, sure, but she knew her position was one that could not be ignored.

"Yes, here's Hermione Granger, our department's best negotiator. Thanks for showing up." The Director of her department, Gerald Bruns announced her. Hermione curled her toes in her shoes.

"Sorry sir, the lifts seem to be malfunctioning, and I had a small wardrobe issue." Small was an understatement. The evil secretary, Karen, was definitely out to get her, as she had 'tripped' and dumped her scalding half-full cup of coffee on her, right as Hermione had proclaimed that she was late for her meeting. She'd had no choice but to steal the woman's bright pink blazer from her chair when she wasn't looking to cover up her failed attempt to _scourgify_ it.

"Yes well now, let's get you situated. I'm sure you've heard of Malfoy Industries?" Of course she had. She was fairly sure the entire planet had, magical or not. Why was he bringing that up? She scanned the room and found her answer.

Sitting next to her boss was the CEO himself, his hands knit together in a business-like fashion. That and his signature black suit were the only business-like features about him however, as the smirk on his face was as juvenile as his old childhood jabs. Hermione felt her face get red at the thought of the old insults, but she composed herself. This _was_ just another assignment after all, and her childhood bully would have to be treated no differently.

She nodded, and took the seat across from Malfoy on the large meeting table. It was next to Bruns, she reasoned, and closer to the problem.

"Of course Director Bruns. What seems to be the problem?" Her eyes flicked to Malfoy's, and she was a little surprised to see him regarding her carefully.

Bruns loud voice began, his double chin jiggling to every syllable. "Mr. Malfoy here has offered us a mighty bargain Granger. He says that if he gets what he wants he'll give the Ministry exclusive information on Voldemort and his followers, having lived with the man himself for nearly a year. This would be vital for our Aurors, who are still rounding up remaining Death Eaters."

Hermione caught on to the key words. "In exchange?"

"I want my Manor back." The silky voice across from her said. Draco Malfoy was no longer smirking, a cool mask taking it's place. "You lot snatched it after the war, and two years and a flurry of legal documents later I still haven't gotten it back."

"Malfoy I-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door, and evil Sharon poked her head in. Hermione spun in her chair as to hide the blazer, but the damage had probably already been done. It _was_ a rather eye-catching pink.

"Mr. Bruns?" The woman's tone was peeved. Yeah, she'd definitely noticed the blazer. "Your 2 o'clock appointment is here."

"Oh already?" The mock surprise didn't work, everyone knew Bruns' 2 o'clock meeting was actually his excuse to play Wizard Poker with the Head of Magical Accidents. He counted down the minutes everyday like an idiot schoolgirl with her first crush. "Yes well Granger, I'm sure you can handle this alone, you've proved yourself perfectly adequate in the past." With an awkward pat on her head he ambled out the door and left.

Refusing to look at the man in front of her, she hastily grabbed a pad of parchment and a quill from her bag, and began to jot down what she knew. She was about to ask Malfoy about the Manor when she saw him walking to the door and locking it shut. Her quill quivered.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" _Crap_, where was her stupid wand when she needed it? Probably in crammed in her bag, after she'd used it to (and failed to) remove the coffee stain from her shirt. She hoped her voice had sounded stronger than it'd sounded.

He smirked that stupid stupid _stupid_ smirk of his. "Closing the door. I don't want us to be heard."

Hermione cleared her throat and set her quill down. "And what exactly are my coworkers not supposed to be hearing?" Ha! Now she was asking the right questions. Now she just needed the right answers.

He sat down on the table next to her parchment and picked it up, shushing her when she made a sound. "What Malfoy wants" He read from the paper. "Awfully short isn't it? Just says 'Manor'. I must say I'm disappointed Granger."

She defended herself. "Well if you'd tell actually tell me something I-" She was stopped when his warm finger met her lips.

"Hush Granger. Didn't they ever teach you fingers on lips in muggle primary school?" His finger remained on her lips. "Now what was I saying? Ah yes, the information."

He tilted her head with his free hand and made it so she had no choice but to look into his stormy grey eyes. "I lied."

She opened her mouth in protest, forgetting that his pointer finger was still glued to it's entrance. He closed her jaw with his thumb.

"I needed a good reason to see you immediately once I got old Scarhead's permission. And what better way to get through to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement negotiator than with a former Death Eater bargain?" _Permission for what?_

He finally let go of her mouth, and the question tumbled out. "Permission for what exactly?"

His gaze moved from her to his twiddling thumbs. She thought only her former Headmaster did that. What had made this oh so confident man from seconds ago so nervous all of a sudden? "Uh, there's a, a small ball sort of a thing that the Malfoy Industries does to raise money and promote the company."

Hermione connected the dots. "You want me," she paused to gulp. "to be your date?"

He merely nodded, as if saying it out loud would be some sort of taboo.

"And can I ask why?"

He huffed then, and put both hands on her cheeks, stroking under her right eye softly. Hermione was afraid to breathe. "I don't know Granger. Maybe I've taken a liking to you since the end of fourth year, when you came into the train compartment after those fiends left me hexed and defenseless, and performed the counterjinx without a word? Or maybe in fifth year, when you lent me your Transfiguration textbook when you knew I had lost mine? Or in sixth year, you visited me in the hospital wing when Potter thought it was a good idea to let me bleed to death. You thought I was asleep each time didn't you?" _Shit. _

"Either way _Hermione_," He used her given name. "I've liked you for ages, and I would like to think you return the favor."

She didn't move. He sighed. "Please Granger, just one night?"

"Okay." She said, soft enough that she could barely feel the words hit Malfoy's face.

The kiss was gentle, and Hermione felt herself melt into a pool at her feet. His lips were softer than she expected, and much better than his finger. One hand held her face and drew circles on her right cheek while his other hand slipped down to her waist, holding her in place. When the kiss ended, he didn't let go.

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile she'd ever seen on him, and she was about to say something stupid, like _I really want to kiss you again this time all over your beautiful face_ when there was a furious knocking on the door.

"I want my blazer back right now Granger!"

Hermione laughed.

* * *

**please review. bad, not so bad, wowza-I-didn't-know-there-was-a-level-for-this-bad? this is a one-shot, and no sequel/continuation is planned. **


End file.
